2019 Atlantic hurricane season (Doug-live)
2019 Atlantic hurricane season is an ongoing season that began on June 1 and will end on November 30 however storms can form at anytime of the year. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/2018 till:04/06/2018 color:TS text:Andrea (TS) from:06/06/2018 till:13/06/2018 color:C1 text:Barry (C1) from:06/06/2018 tilL:17/06/2018 color:C5 text:Chantal (C5) from:15/06/2018 till:17/06/2018 color:TS text:Dorian (TS) from:21/06/2018 till:23/06/2018 color:TS text:Erin (TS) from:30/06/2018 till:03/07/2018 color:TS text:Fernand (TS) from:05/07/2018 till:06/07/2018 color:C1 text:Gabrielle (C1) barset:break from:05/07/2018 till:06/07/2018 color:C1 text:Humberto (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Season Outlook the DHC is issuing advisories on Hurricanes GABRIELLE AND HUMBERTO 1. a area of intrest has formed and will move North and cpuld be a minor storm for the Gulf Stream chances of formation 10/10% , as of July 5, 2019. Advisories ...GABRIELLE BECOMES A HURRICANE AFTER RAPIDLY INTENSIFYING... 80 mph 85 mph 90 mph 85 mph 90 mph ...C1 GABRIELLE... Gabrielle has became increasnly organized over the past 24 hours and will slowly strengten however rapidly maybe exlposive intenisfcation could accour in the next 5 days the storm is forcasted to move west and it could become a dangerous storm. ...HUMBERTO UNEXCEPECTEDLY BECOMES A HURRICANE... 75 mph 75 mph 75 mph 70 mph 70 mph ...C1 HUMBERTO... Humberto has became a hurricane as well and will maintain 75 mph winds until a tropical storm watch is issued in which Humberto will begin to weaken and could loop away from Europe and restengthen as a weak high pressure is moving in but it will as for now its expected to weaken and turn post-tropical after the Azores. Storms Tropical Storm Andrea Main Article:Tropical Storm Andrea (2019) One June 1 a low formed off of Texas and began moving southwest twords Mexico. and was upgraded a tropical depression the next day and was upgraded to a tropical storm and was named Andrea the next day Andrea made landfall in Mexico and killed 18 peopole in Mexico and did one-hundred dollars in damage. Hurricane Barry Main Article:Hurricane Barry (2019) '' ''A ''tropical wave formed in the carribean and formed into a tropical storm and was named Barry, before slowly moving twords the Yucantn Penisula, Barry enter the gulf of mexico and become a hurricane the 1st of the seaon before weakening and eventually making landfall on Louisana as a tropical storm, Barry dissipated on June 13 due to land interaction, in total 300 USD in damages were cause and 2 peopoel died in Baton Rouge Hurricane Chantal ''Main Article:Hurricane Chantal '' a Triopical Wave come off of Africa and slowly devloped near the Cape Verde it was named a depression formed and became Chantal, Chantal rapidly intensified into a Category 5 Chantal weakend and dissipated rapidly over Florida. Tropical Storm Dorian Dorian formed on June 15 and moved out to sea off of North Carolina. Tropical Storm Erin a wave formed off of Panama and quickly formed into a tropical storm, Erin quickly peaked after forming and the Erin dissipated on June 23. Tropical Storm Fernand a wave quickly formed into Fernand however the system failed the strengthen beyond TS strengthn oand on July 3 it dissipated. Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Names This is the list of named used to name tropical cyclones during 2019 any unused names are marked in . any unretired names will be used in 2025, this same name list was used in 2013 with th execption of Imelda, which replaced Ingrid after it caused destruction in Mexico. List for 2019 * Andrea * Barry * '''Chantal' * Dorian * Erin * Fernand * Gabrielle (active)' * Humberto (active) * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:TheLunar2